The Everyday Life in Konoha High
by UncrewedCandy29
Summary: A collection of drabbles featuring SasuHina, NejiTen, ShikaTema, SaiIno and NaruSaku (including other characters). High School AU. Now accepting requests. .: ON TEMPORARY HAITUS :.
1. Something Different

**Title: **The Everyday Life in Konoha High

**Pairing(s): **NaruSaku and SasuHina

**Rating: **T, just to be safe cause its high school

**Author's Notes: **My friend and I are kinda writing this story together. It's kind of like a collection of drabbles for _**SasuHina, NejiTen, ShikaTema, NaruSaku**_ and _**SaiIno**_. I'm accepting requests for these pairings (has to be **high school** related only). Just ask at my tumblr or PM or drop a review. The choice is yours. Just sit back, relax and enjoy the show. Don't forget to drop a review or favourite this story.

**Tumblr: **_**willowshadow**_

**Disclaimer: **I will only say it one. I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Uzumaki Naruto gripped his pen tightly. His face set in deep concentration, still trying to figure out the working for the additional mathematics question. You read that right, people. Question without a 's' because it was the only question left unanswered. He sneaked a glance to his right and craned his neck to copy his best friend's answer.

But Uchiha Sasuke almost immediately threw a glare as he caught him in the verge of copying his answers.

Naruto pouted and glanced at his sensei, Hatake Kakashi, who had his nose buried in a small orange book. Probably one of those books from the series Icha Icha Paradise. Not that Naruto read those kinds of books (he totally reads them). Almost every being in Konoha knows that the series was written by his so-called-uncle Jiraya.

The blond leaned back on his chair, surveying the small class. Haruno Sakura (his girlfriend) sat on his left as always, scribbling furiously on the paper. Nara Shikamaru dozing off in the corner. Same old, same old.

But…

There was something different in the class that day. He couldn't put a finger on what exactly.

He twirled the pen in his hand and doodled mindlessly on the desk. Then suddenly, a bulb lit up in his head. He immediately wrote down the working. He had a maniacal smile plastered on his face.

When he wrote the answer, he stood up abruptly, knocking the chair to the floor and shouted, "Hell yeah!" with his fist up in the air. It was the kind of feeling when you felt as if you're standing on top of a cliff with the effect of the waves hitting the cliff, the wind blowing on his face.

"Naruto!"

Naruto snapped back into reality as he heard Kakashi-sensei calling his name. His classmates had their eyes on him. He scratched his cheek and laughed nervously. Just before Kakashi-sensei could say anything, a figure burst into the classroom.

It was Hyuuga Hinata, cheeks turning bright red. "I'm sorry I was late, Kakashi-sensei," she gasped.

Kakashi sighed and handed her a detention slip. "Detention after school," he said before turning his gaze to Naruto. "You too, Naruto."

"H-hai."

"Take your seats," Kakashi instructed.

Those who were sitting close to Sasuke – apart from Hinata and Naruto – didn't missed how his grip on the poor pen tightened, turning his knuckles white.

The Uchiha was mentally stabbing the _dobe_.


	2. SasuHina - Basketball

**Title: **The Everyday Life in Konoha High

**Pairing(s): **SasuHina, slight NejiTen

**Rating: **T, just to be safe cause its high school

**Author's Notes: **I'm accepting requests for these pairing (_**SasuHina, NejiTen, ShikaTema, NaruSaku**_ and _**SaiIno**_). Just ask at my tumblr or PM or drop a review. The choice is yours. Just sit back, relax and enjoy the show. Don't forget to drop a review or favourite this story.

**Tumblr: **willowshadow **or** uncrewedcandy29

Ps. Has to be **high school** related only.

* * *

Sasuke groaned at the sight of his fangirls. You would that he'd be used to it by now, well… You're dead wrong. He would never _ever_ get annoyed at their constant squeels, giggling, and etc. when ever he so much as pass by them.

It's irritating.

"You're going to have a blast this year," his brother, Itachi had told him earlier this year. "Don't be a stick in the mud!"

He would laugh at Itachi's poor attempt at jokes but naturally he glared at the older boy. He had almost wanted to kick his brother right then.

Sasuke glanced towards the crowd once again. The whole student body was there to watch them play – even some of the teachers were there. However, his attention is diverted to the timid and shy Hyuuga, who was sitting with her two closest friends, Yamanaka Ino and Haruno Sakura. The Hyuuga offered him a small smile and mouthed 'good luck'. He dropped his gazed at the ball in his hand, a blush threatening to appear.

He blocked out his surrounding and focused on the competition. Tenten, their coach, had told them not to get cocky just because they have won countless competitions before.

Tenten may have been an older than them but have been coaching them ever since she was in her first-year. The brunette not only can coach them but she was also an athlete like the rest of them. But she's more of a track-and-field kind of gal. Apparently Gai-sensei had been her coach – so you can imagine how intense her daily training was.

You might think that she would go easy on you but she didn't. Her training is about as brutal as Gai-sensei's – Hyuuga Neji had however had commented the training wasn't that brutal. The boys stared at Neji with wide eyes, disbelieving as he walk across the courtyard towards his girlfriend (Tenten).

Unfortunately, this was Tenten's – along with Neji and Lee – senior year. She reminded them to do their best to win the championship even though she won't be there the following year.

To be honest, Sasuke enjoyed her company – despite all the warning glares Neji had thrown. She was a mother figure to them. It's eerie how she acted like his mother sometimes.

Sasuke dribbled the ball as soon as he heard the whistle was blown. He could feel the sweat running down his face. His jersey was sticking to his skin like a second layer of skin. He had to admit, this game was quite the challenge. The opposing team was almost as good as them

Almost.

He only needed at least a two pointer to win this game and bring the trophy back home. _Shouldn't be that hard. _The Uchiha after all was known to copy people's moves and made it even better.

The Uchiha passed the ball to his rival/best friend, Naruto and ran towards the opposite side of the court. His shoes creating a squeaking sound as he move caused by the friction. He could hear the crowds distinctly cheering for them, raising their spirits. It all went I a blur when someone, he couldn't recognize who, passed the ball to him. He took a quick look around, trying to spot the familiar white with black and red strips of their jersey **(1)**. But he couldn't spot them and without wasting anytime he charged forward, ball in hand.

His teammates kept the opposing players away from him. As Sasuke neared the hoop, he aimed and shoot.

The crowd had gone silent and then it was roaring with happiness.

Sasuke turned his attention towards the pale Hyuuga and she had a beautiful smile on her face. He must have looked like an idiot staring at the girl instead of being with his teammates who were crowding around trophy held by Naruto. Both her friends had gone down to congratulate the boys – as of the rest of the audience.

He approached her as she stood still, hands clutched to her heart but her smile remained. Sasuke reached out to touch her face. She clutched his hand that was placed on her cheek. Her cheeks stained with pink. He pulled her towards him – ignoring the fact that he is drenched in sweat – and captured her lips. A chaste press of lips to lips at first, but it deepened quickly and soon he was parting her lips with his, tongue stroking her mouth and she could taste him. **(2)**

"Been waiting a long time to do that," he mumbled against her lips.

A small giggled erupt and she pulled him closer.

Yeah… she too was saving her first kiss for this moment.

* * *

**(1) Imagine the jersey from Kuroko no Basket**

**(2) I'm not really good in explaining the kissing part but pfftt…**


	3. NejiTen - Jealous Neji

**Title: **The Everyday Life in Konoha High

**Pairing(s): **NejiTen

**Rating: **T, just to be safe cause its high school

**Author's Notes: **I'm accepting requests for these pairing (_**SasuHina, NejiTen, ShikaTema, NaruSaku**_ and _**SaiIno**_). Just ask at my tumblr or PM or drop a review. The choice is yours. Just sit back, relax and enjoy the show. Don't forget to drop a review or favourite this story.

**Tumblr: **willowshadow **or** uncrewedcandy29

Ps. Has to be **high school** related only.

**Requested by**_** Anon (tumblr):**_ One random Hyuuga (It could be Kou or Tokuma) ask Tenten on a date and Neji is not amused by it

**: – : –: –: –: –: –: –: – :**

_**Jealous Neji**_

**: – : –: –: –: –: –: –: – :**

By logic, no one would ever peg him as a jealous type of guy. To everyone he's just stone, cold and blunt Hyuuga. Basically a typical Hyuuga – with the exception of Hinata, who couldn't really speak a whole sentence without stuttering.

Jealous and Neji just feels foreign in one's mouth.

Neji's mood was perfectly peachy through out the day that until Tenten blurted out a sentence he didn't expect. And this is how it happened.

They – Neji, Tenten and Lee – moved to one spot in the gymnasium. They did the regular 15 minutes warm up, apart from Lee who did his usual extreme exercises, before they partner up with the other students who joined the 'Karate Club'.

Gai-sensei was unusually late that day. But they hid no mind about it. After Tenten and Neji finished their warm up, they took a few minutes rest. Neji noticed that Tenten was cheerful – too cheerful than normal. She was practically bouncing on her heels. "Guess what happened today, Neji," she started.

"Hn," was all his reply. Translation: "What?"

"Remember that cousin of yours that I mentioned before." This really did perk up his interest. "He asked me out. We're going to grab a coffee after school."

At that point, he was burning with rage. Let's just say that fate was on his side when Gai-sensei had – fortunately to Neji – partnered him up with his younger cousin. Well that really gave Neji a reason to beat his cousin up to pulp.

Neji had received a lecture from Tenten at the end of the day. Kiba and Naruto were grinning and gave him thumbs up after the one-to-one spar. The prodigy was happy in the end, his mission was a success.

Neji had bought Tenten some sweets to make up for the 'date' he ruined.


	4. SasuHina - Distractions

**Title: **The Everyday Life in Konoha High

**Pairing(s): **SasuHina

**Rating: **T, just to be safe cause its high school

**Author's Notes: **I'm accepting requests for these pairing (_**SasuHina, NejiTen, ShikaTema, NaruSaku**_ and _**SaiIno**_). Just ask at my tumblr or PM or drop a review. The choice is yours. Just sit back, relax and enjoy the show. Don't forget to drop a review or favourite this story.

**Tumblr: **willowshadow **or** uncrewedcandy29

Ps. Has to be **high school** related only.

**Requested by _Anon_ (tumblr):** Sasuke makes out with Hinata just before her final exam to help her feel less anxious/stressed.

**: – : –: –: –: –: –: –: – :**

**_Distractions_ **

**: – : –: –: –: –: –: –: – :**

Sasuke gazes to the Hyuuga girl who happens to be his girlfriend. He had noticed her being fidgety by the second. It happen ever since the both of them sat at their normal hang out place. The both of them was avoiding everyone at the moment.

It was their finals after all.

He was pretty sure that Hinata didn't want to disappoint her father anymore than she did in the past. Add it with the fact that she is dating an Uchiha. One might think that would a bad combo to deal with. Since the Uchiha and the Hyuuga were never on good terms.

One would marvel how the shy Hyuuga manage to be calm about it but it didn't take long for Hinata to explode. Being a good boyfriend he is, he helped her with her studies - since he is one of the top students.

He snapped his book shut and pushed it aside. The exam is going to start in a few more hours anyway. Sasuke turned his attention to Hinata sitting beside him.

Her pale lavender eyes turned to gaze at him. He moved forward and place a chast kiss on her lips. "What are you doing?"

"Distracting you."

Hinata place her hands on his chest and tried to push him away but she could. "Sasuke, the exam is about to start soon," she whispered against his lips. "I need to study."

Sasuke sighed and pulled back. "Look, I know that you're stressed lately. I believe a good distraction is all you need."

Hinata smiled softly and place a hand on his cheek. He leaned towards her hand and closed his eyes. Most people would hardly believe that a stone cold guy like Sasuke has a heart. But he does care to those he loves.

She leaned towards the Uchiha and place a kiss. Maybe she does need a good distraction.

About an hour later, that was how Kiba found them. The dog-like brunette's cheeks burn. He then recieved a death glare from the Uchiha and the Hyuuga merely blushed.

Kiba dubbed it as "scarred for life" as he told Shino later that day.


End file.
